


Like Clockwork

by nachtangel



Series: SouNagi Week [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Event Organiser Nagisa, M/M, fashion show au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachtangel/pseuds/nachtangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3: Fashion</p><p>When Hazuki Nagisa organises an event it will go just as planned, no matter what problems he faces he will always make sure it runs like clockwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Clockwork

**Author's Note:**

> For the Fashion prompt of Sounagi week, this is just chapter 1, as I was writing it I was only planning for it to be a small one shot as usual but it just kinda grew?? It's not finished yet but as the original prompt was from sounagi week I still wanted to post at least 1 chapter during the week and write and upload the rest after. I'll try my best to get it done sooner rather then later!
> 
> I'll update tags/rating as necessary but I don't think I'll need to. 
> 
> The whole thing references time in Military time, so for example 3pm is 1500 hours (read: fifteen hundred hours). I just wanted to mention it because if you aren't used to how its read and read it as like one thousand five hundred hours then it ruins the flow??? 
> 
> beta by kusthegreat

**0600 - 12 hours to go**

The moment Nagisa walked into the building it was game time. There was a chorus of good mornings from various crew members in the hall and Nagisa's personal assistant was already at his side handing him his tablet and head set.

"Good morning Ai-chan, how many so far?" The blonde smiled at Nitori as he placed the headset on his head, carefully moving his hair out from under it and adjusting the mic to his preferred place.

"Good morning Nagisa-kun, we're at three at the moment." Nagisa hums in response finally looking down at the tablet. Three problems, not bad Nagisa thought, there was still plenty of time, though it was amazing that there could even be problems considering both himself and Nitori had been here not 7 hours previous, making sure everything was on track. But three was still manageable. He nodded to himself making his way to the main stage, smiling at the other member’s of the team. Nitori was calling out to those further away, gathering the whole crew for Nagisa's morning rundown. Nagisa jumped up onto the stage, smiling brightly as he waited for everyone to settle themselves on the seats that would soon be filled by celebrities, journalists and fashion critics come this evening.

"Good morning everyone, I hope you all got a good nights rest, today's the day and we've got a lot to do. You've all got the itinerary before you, but I'm going to run through a couple of points anyway." He paused watching as everybody nodded and took out their itineraries. Every itinerary was customised to each part of the team as well as a master copy with the basics of how the day would run. Nagisa had built his events company from the ground up and ran his team with efficiency to rival an army (but of course that is why his customers paid so much for his elite services).

"The designer’s crew and wardrobe are set to arrive between 0900 hours and 1000 hours with the designers themselves arriving before 1100 hours. At 0850 hours I need the back doors open and a clear entryway to the wardrobe area backstage. You know how finicky they can be about anything going near the clothes." There was a hum of agreement and a few notes being taken as he spoke.

"That means I need the current problems, Ai-chan tells me we're at three so far, to be dealt with before then." Nagisa looks at his tablet then, opening up his own version of the itinerary with Nitori’s notes on the side. He glances to his left and spots the elder Mikoshiba.

"Sei-chan, report on the stage." Mikoshiba Seijuuro  stands up nodding while pointing at the stage with a rather noticeable gap in it.

"Last night, when the lightning crew was doing a run through, the person standing in for the model mentioned that there was a strange sound two thirds of the way down. We only got the message this morning though sir, apologies. I checked it myself and wasn't happy with the structure so we're replacing that section." Nagisa nods as he talks, not bothering to take notes as he can already see Nitori typing away behind him.

"ETA on when it'll be done?" Seijuuro looks back at the structure and then confidently looks back at his boss.

"My bet is 0700 hours, 7:30 at the latest." Nagisa sees a little note pop up on his screen for Nitori and he smiles brightly at Seijuuro. It’s then that a blur of orange, slightly darker than Seijuuro, catches his eye, the younger Mikoshiba now standing up.

"Apologies from the lighting crew Nagisacchi! I thought the message had gotten through last night..." Momotarou rubs the back of his head anxiously and Nagisa tries his best not to laugh at the Nitori muttering under his breath about how _Momo-kun should be more organised...._

"It's being sorted now Momo-chan, so no worries, what's happening with this?" Nagisa points to the large spot light at the end of the runway, its glass cracked and broken.

"A replacement is already on it's way from the base, we're waiting for nii-san to be done with the stage and then we'll get the scaffolding up to reposition and replace it, ETA 0800 hours." The brothers nod in unison at that and Nagisa smiled, happy in the knowledge that it would indeed be done by then if not before.

When Nagisa had begun his own company he had outsourced for lighting and stage equipment, something he disliked doing as he never found a team he could trust inexplicably. Once he had taken Nitori on it was only a matter of time before they crossed paths with his old college roommate (a bug enthusiast, with more energy that even Nagisa found impressive) who worked at a lighting company Nagisa was trying out. Nagisa took an instant liking to the boy that called him Nagisacchi, and once he found that his elder brother who worked in construction was looking for something a little more challenging it was only natural for Nagisa to make them part of his team.

Honestly, Nagisa thought that the Mikoshiba brothers could probably create their own company rather than being a team within his own, he was glad they hated paperwork, something he and Nitori excelled at, which meant they could stay part of his crew and do what they did best, lighting shows and creating stages (Momo could also recite an endless list of beetle subspecies even when drunk).

Nagisa consulted his tablet again, smiling at Nitori's efficiency as he saw the amended itinerary with the Mikoshiba brothers estimates. He looked back to the team, speaking up once more.

"The designers are all using models from different agencies of course, they will be arriving any time between 1100 hours and 1400 hours. The make up artists however will all be arriving for 11. Once the models arrive, backstage is going to be very busy. Unless it is essential for you to be there, please avoid going backstage, particularly the areas used for changing." He gave them all a pointed look, letting his gaze linger on Momo until the younger gave him a salute.

"Oldcodex will be arriving at 1500 hours, it shouldn't take too long to set the instruments up, they prefer to do it themselves but if they ask please do help them. Sound check is scheduled for 1530, if we get it done before hand even better. Once they are done I will personally escort them to the green room. The rule with changing areas applies to them too, so if you see them walking around remind them. Nagisa pauses when he hears the Mission Impossible theme tune. He sighs fishing out his phone and handing it over to Nitori who steps away to answer it and looks back at his team.

"Doors open at 1600 hours for press and VIPs, 1700 hours for public and then the show starts at 1800 hours. That means all of the VIP chairs need to be dressed with a programme on each before the sound check. Once the press arrives I don't want any backstage staff in this area unless you are behind a camera or light. PR team lets rendezvous at 1400 hours with the security team so we can go over the final list for press and VIPs." Kou nods an affirmative just as Nitori returns to his side.

"What was the last problem, Ai-chan?" He takes his phone and puts it back in his pocket as Nitori finishes typing out a note.

"Ah, the caterers have been delayed, which I knew already but that was Nanase-san just now, he says they'll arrive for 10, 11 at the latest." Nagisa purses his lips and checks the itinerary, they were set to arrive at 8, so that his own staff could be fed as well. He can already hear Momo's whispered complaints to his brother about being hungry.

"I was looking forward to having one of Haru-chan's pastries for breakfast...we'll have to order in, Ai-chan get a -" Nitori smiles proudly as he interrupts.

"I've already sent an intern out to get your coffee, I told him to do some research and bring back menus for anywhere that will do a large order. He'll be back soon." Nagisa grins back at him.

"Perfect, once the menus arrive put together an order so that we don't starve. Right, team leaders, I'll leave you to fully brief your teams. I can see you've all got your radios. Myself and Ai-chan are on line 1, security is on 2, PR 3, lighting 4, sound 5 and tech is on 6. Please keep me updated on everything as usual, keep well hydrated and try to take a lunch break before the fun starts. Let's work hard today team, do your best!" Nagisa gave them all a large smile as he listened to the chorus of _let’s work hard together_ before they went to regroup into their teams.

**Author's Note:**

> I just realised Sousuke isn't even in this chapter....I'm sorry, he'll be in it soon, can you guess what he'll be???
> 
> Also just in case you didn't know, Oldcodex did the OPs for free and Makoto's VA is the lead singer, which is why I used their name rather then a random/made up group. Also rocker Makoto is A+++


End file.
